Talk:Aria of Sorrow Inventory
Source of the spell soul effects: Most come from the names of those used by Dawn of Sorrow according to that game's strategy. They are not necessarily official for this game. I would be interested to know if any Japanese guides for Aria of Sorrow gives the soul effect's names.--Reinhart77 23:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) NTTguide P162,163 Shadow Knight: G Shadow Knight, Headhunter: Soul Flare, Death: Death Sickle, Legion: Legion Laser, Balore: Balore Punch. I continue translating.--Kiyuhito 05:10, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, thanks a lot.--Reinhart77 05:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) There are a lot of untranslations. *Tactical Souls *Merman - 水鉄砲 (Mizudeppou) Water Gun? *Siren - 悪魔の子守り唄 (Akuma no Komoriuta) Lullaby of the Devil? *Waiter Skeleton - 魅惑のカレー (Miwaku no karē) Curry of Enchantment/Curry of Fascination? *Chronomage - 時間支配 (Jikanshihai) Time Governing? *Valkyrie - 斬魔聖剣 (Zanma Seiken) Demon-Cleaving Holy Sword? *Skull Millione - 毒爪薙ぎ (Dokudume/Dokusou Nagi) Poison Nail Mowing? *Gladiator - クラッシュホイール (Kurassyu Hoīru) Crash Wheel/Crush Wheel? *Enchanted Souls *White Dragon - 青銅の身体 (Seidou no Karada) Bronze Body? *Skeleton Knight - 戦士の力 (Senshi no Chikara) Soldier's Power? *Minotaur - 闘士の力 (Toushi no Chikara) Fighter's Power? *Quetzalcoatl - 鋼鉄の力 (Koutetsu no Chikara) Power of Steel? *Ghost Dancer - 幸運の光 (Kouun no Hikari) Light of Luck/Fortunate Light? *Zombie Officer - 緊急回避 (Kinkyuu Kaihi) Urgent Escape? *Wooden Golem - 森林浴 (Shinrinyoku) Forest Relaxation/Forest Bathing? *Lilith - 禁断の知恵 (Kindan no Chie) Wisdom of Prohibition? *Gorgon - 白銀の身体 (Hakugin no Karada) Silvery White Body? *Golem - 猛将の力 (Moushou no Chikara) Strong General's Power? *Gremlin - 奇跡の光 (Kiseki no Hikari) Light of Miracle? *Triton - 闘神の力 (Toushin no Chikara) Fighting God's Power? *Flesh Golem - 悪食 (Akujiki) Eating Bizarre Food? *Dead Crusader - 黄金の身体 (Ougon no Karada) Gold Body? *Bael - 悪魔の知恵 (Akuma no Chie) Devil's Wisdom? *Stolas - 神の知恵 (Kami no Chie) God's Wisdom? *Ability Souls *Galamoth - 時間支配無効 (Jikan Shihai Mukou) Time Governing Invalidity?--Kiyuhito 18:40, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate you entering the Japanese text and romanization with your possible translations. I'll try to come up with acceptable English names based off of a mixture of your translations and google translations.--Reinhart77 03:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing that the "G" in front of enemy names stands for "Guardian". Does that sound about right? I think it'd look better if we spelled it out as Guardian. Well, at least for the English name, maybe we could put the term with "G" in it with parentheses.--Reinhart77 03:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Though there is no description in the guide, Because these are Guardian Soul.--Kiyuhito 05:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I chose this. *Skull Millione - 毒爪薙ぎ (Dokudume/Dokusou Nagi) Poison Claw *Gladiator - クラッシュホイール (Kurassyu Hoīru) Crush Wheel--Kiyuhito 08:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) SUB - QUESTS IN ARIA OF SORROW I think I have found some sub-quests that the game rewards you with rare items but they are more like RPG-ish mode. The game doesn't warn you about them, but you can see what items they leave especially after continuing your game or starting a new game especially after you trade with another GBA player (it works for Symphony of the Night too, but you can't trade there... lol... ). I saw it after you meet Hammer. What do you think? B.--DarkRichter 19:56, June 27, 2012 Soul Flair? :Originally posted on Talk:Soul_Flare Shouldn't it be Soul Flair? B.Gonne 14:20, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I chose the flare from the image with which power overflows.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:46, April 27, 2014 (UTC) The Order of Inventory These are the order of inventory based on game data. Bullet Soul #Winged Skeleton #Bat #Skeleton #Merman #Axe Armor #Skull Archer #Killer Fish #Blue Crow #Zombie Soldier #Ghost #Siren #Tiny Devil #Durga #Rock Armor #Student Witch #Arachne #Fleaman #Evil Butcher #Waiter Skeleton #Altair #Mudman #Cockatrice #Werewolf #Harpy #Une #Needles #Man-Eater #Ukoback #Fish Head #Disc Armor #Nightmare #Slime #Dryad #Ripper #Werejaguar #Weretiger #Biphorn #Mandragora #Beam Skeleton #Skull Millione #Giant Skeleton #Gladiator #Demon Lord #Flame Demon #Lightning Doll #Valkyrie #Bomber Armor #Red Minotaur #Legion #Balore #Killer Doll #Nemesis #Killer Mantle #Kyoma Demon #Chronomage Guardian Soul #Flying Armor #Giant Bat #Black Panther #Buer #Witch #Giant Ghost #Final Guard #Great Armor #Catobeplas #Bone Pillar #Cagnazzo #Big Golem #Shadow Knight #Creaking Skull #Medusa Head #Persephone #Alura Une #Devil #Manticore #Curly #Sky Fish #Imp #Alastor #Death Enchanted Soul #Undine #Skula #Zombie Officer #Iron Golem #Dead Warrior #Peeping Eye #Succubus #Flesh Golem #Tsuchinoko #Giant Worm #Wooden Golem #Zombie #Lubicant #Headhunter #Basilisk #Erinys #Mimic #Arc Demon #Poison Worm #Ectoplasm #Gargoyle #Skeleton Knight #Minotaur #Golem #Triton #White Dragon #Quetzalcoatl #Gorgon #Dead Crusader #Red Crow #Lilith #Bael #Stolas #Ghost Dancer #Gremlin Ability Soul #Grave Keeper #Skeleton Blaze #Malphas #Kicker Skeleton #Hippogryph #Galamoth Magical Item #Potion #High Potion #Super Potion #Meat Strip #Tasty Meat #Mind Up #High Mind Up #Mana Prism #Anti-Venom #Uncurse Potion #Potato Pancake #Beef Curry #Ramen #Cream Soda #Cream Puff #Milk #Coffee #Tea #Pudding #Strawberry #Melon #Grapes #Persimmon #Rotten Meat #Spoiled Milk #Skull Key (dummied item) #Ancient Book 1 #Ancient Book 2 #Ancient Book 3 #CASTLE MAP 1 #CASTLE MAP 2 #CASTLE MAP 3 Weapon #Knife #Baselard #Combat Knife #Short Sword #Bastard Sword #Whip Sword #Gladius #Gram #Milican's Sword #Hrunting #Mystletain #Rahab's Sword #Durandal #Laevatain #Burtgang #Kaladbolg #Vjaya #Balmung #Broadsword #Scimitar #Claymore #Great Sword #Joyeuse #Dainslef #Ascalon #Claimh Solais #Final Sword #Bamboo Sword #Katana #Osafune #Onikiri #Kunitsuna #Yasutsuna #Muramasa #Hammer #Warhammer #Excalibur #Tallhammer #Battle Axe #Death's Sickle #Rapier #Estoc #Cutall #Spear #Trident #Lance #Partizan #Gabolg #Gungner #Ronginus' Spear #Cestus #Kaiser Knuckle #Mach Punch #Whip Knuckle #Poison Fist #Handgun #Silver Gun #Positron Rifle #Valmanway Armor #Casual Clothes #Cloth Tunic #Gym Clothes #War Fatigues #Ninja Suit #Soldier Uniform #Pitch Black Suit #Olrox's Suit #Dracula's Tunic #Leather Plate #Copper Plate #Iron Plate #Steel Plate #Silver Plate #Gold Plate #Eversing #Samurai Armor #Silk Robe #Elfin Robe #Death's Robe #Demon's Mail #Armor of Fire #Armor of Water #Blocking Mail #Army Jacket Goods #Cape #Crimson Cloak #Black Cloak #Pendant #Heart Pendant #Scarf #Red Scarf #Ancient Belt #Black Belt #Skull Necklace #Flame Necklace #Satan's Ring #Tear Of Blood #Lucky Charm #Rare Ring #Soul Eater Ring #Rune Ring #Sherman Ring #Gold Ring #Chaos Ring Note. *Armor and Goods share their equipment ID, though using a code to equip goods in armor slot or vice versa won't load their unique ability. *Except the first four item of soulset and equipment, the game will reorder the item or soul list in the correct order. Q-orca (talk) 04:13, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :I do not have the objection in this sorting. Are there other opinions some? I think that I will wait for it.--Kiyuhito (talk) 05:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Stat boost Format Difference Due to difference in stat boost between Enchanted Soul and Equipment I'm asking for opinions. Is it better to write the stat boost from in-game data (i.e. Claimh Solais, +99 ATK, +7 STR, +7 CON, +7 INT; Body of Gold 16 CON)? or from player's view? (i.e. Claimh Solais, +106 ATK, +(3-4)DEF +7 STR, +7 CON, +7 INT; Body of Gold 16 CON, 8 DEF)?--Q-orca (talk) 07:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say using in-game data and, if you want, adding some side-notes regarding player's view. :_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 10:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Nihongo sources http://www.geocities.jp/doeo_doeo/castlewepon.html http://gamenandemo.stweb.jp/ps/dracula_x/buki.htm http://dora_hd.wikiwiki.jp/?%C2%E83%BE%CF On a side note, I believe Milican's sword might be a reference to R.A. Millikan's oil drop experiment, possibly having been confused with the pitch drop experiment (which would have explained the petrifying attribute). This is a pretty big reach, but there's precious little I can find that is even this close. 18:04, October 7, 2015 (UTC)